


Perfect

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Series: 100 days Falliam [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: day 1- When Fallon understands perfection





	Perfect

_" Island,"_ Fallon said that night.

He jerked half asleep “ What ? "

“ This is what I want to call our first son if he is a girl. "

There was a moment of silence. Liam frowned

“ What do you think about Pinocchio if he's a boy? "

"No," Fallon replied by nudging him , frowning, though he was aware that the comment was his way of thanking him. “ You will not have a voice or vote if you plan to condemn our poor son to a lifetime of humiliation. "

" Brat. "

"Abuse," she replied, giving him a smile when he rose above her; his body, a protective wall “ How about Fabien ? "

He rubbed his chin meditating “ Even I can do better. "

“ Well? "

" Joshua. "

She smiled. " I like it. Joshua and Isla . "

Liam frowned again, curious “ Do you repeat how many children we are going to have? "

" Many. " She leaned in stealing a fleeting kiss.

" I guess I can always add more rooms to our house" he brushed his lips with hers in a soft caress "Office and everything you want. "

Fallon beat his flirtatious eyelashes. “ In that case, I want you. "

She melted into the possessive heart of that kiss, in the magic of her love. It was nice to belong to a man so incredible that he was never going to leave her, she thought as logic gave way to emotions.

** _It was perfect._ **


End file.
